Bloody Rose
by coffeelover98
Summary: The blood is love... Oneshot Shinichi - Shiho di dunia paralel lain. AU


**Bloody Rose**

.

_Darkness may hide the trees and the flowers from the eyes_

_But it cannot hide love from the soul._

_Kahlil Gibran_

_._

Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho

Warning : mature content

* * *

Suara angin mendesir menyelusup diantara ranting pohon yang tampak mati. Sebentuk bayangan membesar dan gesekan langkah kaki yang memantul di antara keheningan mulai memecah kesunyian. Shinichi Kudo, detektif MPD Japan berumur 27 tahun paling brilian yang pernah mereka miliki, berjalan dengan cepat di antara deretan nisan-nisan putih yang tampak kusam dimakan waktu. Matanya awas memperhatikan keadaan sekelilingnya. Desah nafasnya tampak memutih karena rendahnya suhu.

_KLANGGG_

Desingan suara tong sampah menyentuh tanah keras menggaung nyaring. Nafas Shinichi tersentak. _Makhluk_ itu muncul. Instingnya menajam dan suara sekecil apapun akan mampu menggoyangkan semua panca indranya. Detektif itu mengeluarkan pistol dari sakunya dan mengarahkannya dengan hati-hati. Keadaan masih tampak gelap walau sinar bulan menyelip diam-diam di balik rimbun daun.

_SRETTT_

"Siapa disitu?" tanyanya tajam. Sebutir keringat muncul di dahinya. Jantungnya mulai bereaksi berlawanan dengan akal sehatnya. Dia telah mengejar makhluk itu sampai disini. Tak sempat memanggil bala bantuan karena kejadian berkelabat dengan cepat. Tubuh sesosok wanita tergeletak, masih bernafas pendek-pendek dengan ceceran darah di lehernya, kemudian makhluk berjubah hitam itu berlari cepat ketika menyadari kalau ada yang melihat perbuatannya.

Posisi pistol di tangan Shinichi sudah terkokang dan siap meluncurkan peluru perak yang dibuat khusus untuk mematikan makhluk-makhluk yang tak pantas bergentayangan di atas bumi. Senyuman khasnya muncul ketika melihat bayangan hitam itu muncul lagi dari balik pepohonan. Dua puluh meter dari sini.

Seharusnya tak mungkin meleset. Shinichi mengira-ngira sebentar kemudian menarik pelatuknya.

_DORRR_

Terdengar suara teriakan tertahan dan makhluk itu roboh di atas rumput. Shinichi segera berlari mendekatinya. Tampak ceceran darah dan makhluk itu menggeser ke arah pohon terdekat. Nafasnya terdengar kesakitan.

Shinichi terkejap ketika melihat lilitan rambut pirang strawberry keluar dari balik jubah hitam. Hanya ada satu orang yang dia kenal memiliki warna rambut unik itu. Dia menunduk dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentak tudung kepala yang menutupinya.

"SHIHO?" gagapnya tak percaya dan kakinya mundur melawan gravitasi. Pistol di tangannya tak sengaja terlepas dan jatuh tanpa suara.

Tampak seraut muka wanita dibalik jubah hitam itu. Masih ada sisa-sisa darah di bibir pinknya. Wajahnya yang putih tampak pucat dibawah temaramnya sinar bulan. Tangan kirinya menekan dadanya yang berlumuran darah dan membasahi jubah itu.

"Kau…" Shinichi tak mampu melanjutkannya. Dia masih dalam keadaan shock yang membuat pikirannya tumpul. Dia bahkan tak mampu mengeluarkan kalimat yang paling sederhana pun.

Gadis yang dipanggil Shiho itu tak menjawab. Wajahnya semakin memucat dan dia mulai kehilangan kesadaran. Matanya mulai berkejap-kejap cepat kemudian diam tak bergerak.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Terdengar samar-samar suara pria menggaung di telinganya.

Shiho mengerjap beberapa kali kemudian membuka mata sepenuhnya dan menemukan Shinichi sedang duduk di sampingnya. Matanya tajam mengawasinya. Rambut hitamnya berantakan dan ada bayang hitam samar dibawah mata birunya.

"Shinichi?" tanya Shiho lemah. Dia tak mengenali ruangan sekelilingnya. Kesadarannya masih bergelombang naik turun.

Hening.

Setelah berhasil membuka matanya lebih lebar untuk fokus ke wajah Shinichi, gadis itu meringis kesakitan ketika lengannya tak sengaja berbenturan dengan guling disampingnya.

"Kau di rumahku sekarang."

"Kau yang merawat lukaku?"

"Aneh, lukamu sembuh dengan cepat. Aku cuma mengeluarkan peluru dari dadamu."

Gadis itu tertegun, membuka mulutnya tapi menutupnya lagi.

"Kenapa kau menyerang wanita itu?" tanya Shinichi tajam.

Gadis itu tak menjawab. Wajahnya masih tampak pucat. Dia mencoba menggelengkan kepalanya tapi gestur tubuhnya membuat detektif itu frustasi.

"Jawab! Jelaskan padaku kenapa kau menyerang wanita itu?" Suara pria itu membesar dan parau.

"Mr. Detektif. Kau yang mengejar dan menembakku. Kenapa tak membunuhku sekalian tetapi malah membawaku dan merawatku disini?"

"SHIHO!" Shinichi bangkit dari kursinya dan menatap dengan penuh kemarahan.

"JELASKAN PADAKU KENAPA KAU MENYERANG WANITA ITU? PADAHAL KAU ADALAH PARTNERKU? SEJAK KAPAN KAU BERUBAH MENJADI SEMACAM MAHKLUK MENJIJIKAN ITU?"

Shiho menutup matanya tak mau melihat amarah detektif itu walau pertanyaannya jelas-jelas telah melukai hatinya.

"Kau tak akan pernah mengerti…" Suaranya terdengar lirih.

"JELASKAN PADAKU SEKARANG!" tuntut Shinichi frustasi. Dia mengguncang pundak gadis keras-keras dan tak memerdulikan desisan kesakitan yang terdengar.

"Aku adalah vampir. Vampir terakhir dari klan Miyano. Aku bukan Shiho Haibara yang kau kenal selama ini, aku Shiho. Shiho Miyano." Akhirnya gadis itu bersuara. Suaranya yang biasanya lembut, terdengar begitu bergerigi tajam dan dingin.

"V—vampir?" Shinichi tampak membeku.

"Benar. Ironis bukan? Aku adalah partner-mu di MPD sekaligus orang yang paling diburu."

"Aku sangat…sangat bodoh, tak mampu mengenalimu padahal kita setiap hari bersama."

"Shinichi, kau tidak bodoh. Akulah yang pandai menyamarkan diri. Klan kami memang berbeda dengan klan lain. Fisikku tak berbeda dengan manusia lainnya… Kami bisa beraktivitas normal tanpa ada yang curiga..."

Shinichi menatapnya dalam-dalam. Pikirannya berkecamuk riuh berputar membuat nafasnya menjadi sesak. Gadis ini adalah partnernya di MPD yang paling dia percaya. Mereka telah bersama berbulan-bulan dan dia tak pernah membayangkan kalau akan tiba saat seperti hari ini. Keberadaan klan Miyano yang dia kira sudah punah, yang dia pikir sama menjijikkannya dengan makhluk yang menyebarkan terror itu, ternyata masih mempunyai keturunan dan duduk di depannya sekarang.

Pria itu tak mampu bersuara. Raut wajahnya tampak kesakitan. Dia kemudian mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. Lalu,

"Sudah berapa orang yang kau serang selama ini? Sejak kapan kau mulai menyerang orang?"

Shiho hanya tersenyum mengejek. "Jika kau ingin tau, klan kami hanya mengisap darah wanita. Mereka akan pingsan sesudahnya dan tidak akan mengingat apapun yang terjadi."

"Cuma wanita? Ada beberapa korban pria tewas. Kau juga yang melakukannya?"

"Tidak, Shinichi. Itu… mungkin anggota klan yang lain. Klan kami tidak membunuh orang, kami hanya mengisap darah dan membiarkan orang itu pingsan karena kehabisan darah."

"Kenapa harus menyerang manusia? Kalian tidak bisa menggunakan transfusi darah atau kantong darah? atau darah binatang?" desak Shinichi lagi.

"Vampir yang punya harga diri takkan merendahkan dirinya mengkomsumsi darah binatang, Shinichi. Aku selalu menggunakan transfusi darah-kemarin adalah kesalahan. Aku tak sanggup menahan diri ketika melihat wanita itu. Mungkin naluriku yang paling liar mencapai puncaknya saat malam purnama."

Shinichi menyipitkan matanya untuk mencerna kata-kata gadis itu.

"Aku tak peduli kalau kau mau percaya atau tidak. Aku bukan sampah seperti klan lain yang hanya menuruti hawa nafsunya."

Pria itu kemudian duduk dengan letih di kursi lagi. Matanya menutup dan ada guratan garis-garis kekhawatiran yang muncul di wajah tampannya.

Shiho meliriknya kemudian menggeser posisi tubuhnya untuk lebih tegak, rambut pirang strawberry-nya panjang menguntai jatuh ke piyamanya dan dia menarik selimut untuk bersiap-siap turun dari ranjang.

"Mau kemana?" desis Shinichi tajam.

"Ke kantor MPD."

"Untuk apa?" tanya detektif itu lagi dengan heran.

"Menyerahkan diri."

Gerakan Shinichi terhenti dan dia membelakkan matanya dalam horror.

Shiho menaikkan alisnya, menyadari reaksi pria itu, kemudian," Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku tak bisa."

"Apa maksudmu tak bisa?"

"Kau tak membahayakan satu orangpun. Kenapa aku harus menangkapmu?"

"Aku adalah keturunan terakhir dari klan Miyano. Bayangkan apa yang terjadi jika kau menangkapku. Jabatan Inspektur akan menjadi milikmu. Tapi mungkin kau akan butuh orang baru sebagai partnermu." Ada nada sinisme yang pahit di ujung kalimat gadis itu. Shinichi menyadarinya dan dia menghela nafas.

"Aku tak butuh orang lain untuk menggantikanmu."

"Apa maksudmu, Shinichi?"

"Pergilah."

Gadis itu takjub," Kau melepaskanku begitu saja?"

"Pergilah! Sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

Mata mereka bertemu. Shiho mencoba menebak apa yang dipikirkan pria itu tapi dia tak mampu menatap iris biru itu lama-lama, yang mampu menembus rahasia hatinya yang terdalam, yang mungkin bisa mendeteksi dunia kegelapannya yang terkunci rapat.

"Pergilah…" Kali ini suara pria itu terdengar memohon dan mendesak. Shiho mengerti, dia kemudian bangkit berdiri dalam diam.

"Terima kasih…" Suara Shiho terdengar lemah dan hampir terdengar meretih pendek. Tapi Shinichi mendengarnya. Hati dan akalnya sedang berperang hebat. Yang membuatnya tak mampu menggerakkan tubuhnya karena terasa berat. Seperti berlari ribuan mil tanpa henti.

Langkah gadis itu pelan, menjauh, kemudian terdengar suara ceklek pintu, dan sunyi.

.

.

.

Seharusnya mereka tak pernah bersua lagi karena jalan kehidupan masing-masing telah bertolak belakang. Jalan mereka adalah parallel dan tak saling bersinggungan. Tapi seperti takdir yang kejam dan gravitasi tanpa bisa ditolak, Shinichi menemukan dirinya kembali menatap wajah pucat gadis itu dibawah samar cahaya lampu kota.

"Shiho…" Desis Shinichi tanpa sadar. Gadis itu tersentak mendengar namanya yang diucapkan pria itu dengan hati-hati, penuh kerinduan, frustasi dan hasrat tertera di setiap huruf.

"Kenapa kau tau aku berada disini?" tanya Shiho tenang, mencoba menutup debaran hatinya .

"Hanya memperhatikan pola serangan di setiap bulan purnama. Empat bulan aku mencarimu dan aku menemukanmu sekarang."

"Untuk apa mencariku?"

Shinichi tak menjawab. Dia hanya menatap gadis didepannya dalam-dalam. Gadis itu masih tetap cantik sama seperti kenangannya, tetapi dia terlihat lebih kurus, dan jauh lebih pucat dari yang dia ingat selama ini.

"K—Kau sangat pucat. Apa kau…" Shinichi tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya tapi gadis itu mengerti. Dia mengangguk pelan,"Aku tak tau sampai sejauh mana tubuhku bisa bertahan lagi…"

"Shiho…" Gadis yang dipanggil itu mencoba tersenyum, tapi dia bahkan tak mampu menarik ujung bibirnya karena fisiknya semakin lemah.

Shinichi maju kemudian menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. Shiho tak mampu menolak dan dia membiarkan pria itu mendekapnya erat. Seakan dia akan menghilang begitu dia melepaskannya.

Tangan Shinichi membelai punggung gadisnya perlahan dengan lembut. Dia kemudian mengubur wajahnya ke rambut pirang strawberry Shiho dan mencium aroma gadis itu. Mawar. Wangi kelopak mawar yang baru mekar. Harum semerbak. Seperti dugaannya selama ini.

"Aku tau kau telah berhenti mengomsumsi darah manusia setelah ketahuan olehku, Shiho. Aku menanam kebun mawar di rumahku khusus untukmu."

Shinichi merasakan gadis itu menegang dalam pelukannya.

"Kenapa?" desis Shiho pelan.

"Apapun akan kulakukan jika itu bisa membawamu kembali padaku."

"_Kenapa_?"

Shinichi melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkup wajah gadis itu dengan jemarinya perlahan," Apa kau masih butuh pertanyaan untuk jawaban yang seharusnya telah kau ketahui?"

Shiho menggigit bibirnya dengan gemetar," Aku tidak bisa, Shinichi."

"Cobalah… Shiho… aku mohon padamu," pinta pria itu. Suaranya tercekat.

Ketika gadis itu mengangguk pelan, wajah pria itu lega dan memeluknya lagi. Lebih lembut.

.

.

.

Kebun mawar di rumah Shinichi telah mekar dengan indahnya. Kelopak-kelopak warna merah bertebaran di udara, memancarkan wangi khasnya yang memabukkan, duri dan daunnya yang hijau menyemarakkan suasana. Yang seharusnya memberikan energy positif bagi penghuni rumah besar itu. Tapi hanya kesuraman dan kegelapan yang menaunginya, yang mengisapnya pelan-pelan hingga tak bersisa.

"Shiho."

Gadis itu menoleh dan menyadari Shinichi sedang berjalan ke arahnya sambil membawa secangkir gelas. Dia mencoba bangkit berdiri dari sofa tetapi pria itu mencegahnya dan meletakkan gelas itu ditangannya.

"Ramuan mawar kelima untuk hari ini, dosisnya lebih tinggi dari semalam."

Shiho menggangguk dan menghabiskan isi gelasnya perlahan. Shinichi menatapnya dengan cemas dan khawatir. Ketika tegukan terakhir, tangan Shiho yang gemetar tak mampu menahannya dan gelas itu jatuh pecah berdenting di lantai. Pecahannya yang terlempar melukai pipi Shinichi.

Darahnya menetes perlahan jatuh ke kemeja pria itu.

Shinichi menyadari tatapan lapar gadis itu kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Jangan! Jangan dekat-dekat aku, Shinichi. Kau tidak boleh mendekatiku!" Shiho mencoba melompat menyingkir tapi pria itu lebih cepat. Ditangkapnya tangan gadis itu dan ditariknya untuk mendekap tubuhnya lebih erat.

"Aku tak mengerti kenapa kau tidak mau mengkomsumsi darah manusia lagi, Shiho..." bisiknya.

"Mungkin harga diriku yang tinggi, yang tak ingin menghilangkan sifat manusiaku yang tersisa..."

"Apa karena aku?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Nada suara Shiho terdengar lebih tinggi dari biasanya.

"Aku tak tau kau bisa bertahan lebih lama tanpa darah manusia, Shiho. Ramuan mawar hanya mengisi rasa dahagamu sementara tapi aku tau klan vampir tidak mungkin bisa bertahan hidup tanpa darah manusia."

"Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau aku adalah keturunan klan Miyano? Aku bisa melakukan apa yang tidak bisa dilakukan klan lainnya."

"Bohong! Kau berhenti mengkonsumsi darah setelah ketauan olehku. Kenapa, Shiho?" tanya Shinichi lembut.

Shiho tersenyum kecil. Dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lemah.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak mau mengambil darahku?"

Gadis itu tertegun.

"Apa ada alasan lain karena klan kalian tidak boleh mengkonsumsi darah pria? Alasan apa yang kau sembunyikan selama ini?" tanya Shinichi penuh selidik. Matanya tak melepaskan tatapannya pada gadis didepannya.

"Kau salah, Shinichi. Klan kami tidak mengkonsumsi darah pria kaum manusia karena darah pria tidak berguna apa-apa bagi kami!" seru Shiho dengan keras dengan kekuatannya yang tersisa. Dia terlalu lemah untuk membantah dan mencari-cari alasan logis lainnya tapi dia tak mungkin membiarkan pria ini mengorbankan hidupnya hanya untuknya. Pria ini lebih berharga dari dirinya.

"Bohong! Aku telah mengetahui segalanya, Shiho. Klan kalian tidak boleh mengisap darah pria kaum manusia karena pria itu akhirnya akan menjadi vampir sama sepertimu, makanya klan yang lain selalu membunuh para pria malang itu begitu mereka selesai mengisap darahnya… Maka karena itu kau harus mengambil darahku."

"Kau ingin menjadi sama seperti kaum kami yang terkutuk?" tanya Shiho tak percaya. Nada suaranya gamang dan terasa getir.

Shinichi tak menjawab, tapi dia kemudian menunduk dan mencium gadis itu sebagai jawaban. Ciumannya panjang dan penuh gairah. Dia kemudian melepaskannya untuk mengambil nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu, aku akan melakukan _apapun_ untuk bisa bersamamu." Ditangkupnya wajah Shiho dan dia kembali menciumnya dengan penuh nafsu. Dia tak mampu mengendalikan dirinya setelah sekian lama. Dia cuma merasa harus menyampaikan hasratnya, cintanya pada gadis itu sebelum semua terlambat.

Shiho melepaskan ciumannya dan nafasnya yang tersengal malah membuat Shinichi semakin bergairah. Dia kemudian melepaskan kancing kemejanya untuk memamerkan dadanya yang bidang berotot.

"Shiho… Ambil darahku…" gumamnya sambil memohon. Mata gadis itu bergerak-gerak cemas.

"Tidak bisa, Shinichi. Aku tidak bisa." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali.

"Shiho, aku ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupku untuk bersamamu. Selamanya…" dia berlutut di depan gadis itu dan menggenggam tangannya.

"_Please_…" pintanya lagi sambil mengecup jemari gadis itu.

Shiho menghela nafas panjang. Tatapan matanya bertemu Shinichi. Dia masih tak yakin akan keputusannya tetapi pria itu kemudian berdiri dan memeluknya. Gadis itu menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada telanjang pria itu.

"Aku juga akan mati, mati karena kehilangan dirimu. Daripada itu, aku lebih suka hidup abadi bersamamu…" bisik Shinichi parau di telinga Shiho. Getaran pita suaranya membuat gadis itu terisak. Pria itu kemudian berlutut sambil menggenggam jemarinya. Pandangan matanya menjelaskan segalanya, yang tak mampu disampaikannya, dengan harapan supaya gadis itu mengerti. Mengerti dan memahami dirinya. Sama seperti dia memahami gadisnya.

Shiho mengambil nafas panjang kemudian dia merapatkan bibirnya.

Dia menunduk, wajahnya mendekati pipi pria itu yang masih berdarah dan kemudian mengalungkan tangannya, menjilat leher pria itu perlahan lalu menghujamkan taringnya dalam-dalam.

Jeritan kesakitan Shinichi terdengar nyaring memecah kesunyian.

Shiho mengisap darahnya dengan rakus. Rona wajahnya yang pucat kembali memerah. Setelah beberapa saat dia mendesah, menghapus sisa darah dari mulutnya. Kemudian dia bangkit dan menatap Shinichi dengan cemas, tangannya membelai pipi pria itu.

"Masih sakit, Shinichi?"

Pria itu menatapnya dengan lembut," Tak sesakit jika kau pergi dariku..." dia masih merasa nyeri di lehernya tapi hanya sebentar. Lukanya menutup dengan cepat. Shinichi hanya mengangkat alisnya dan memijat area kulit bekas gigitan Shiho. Cuma menyisakan dua tonjolan kecil.

"Shinichi… kau telah bergabung menjadi kaum kami yang terkutuk sekarang…" Shiho masih membelai pipi pria itu dengan jarinya kemudian mengecup bibirnya sekilas. Shinichi masih bisa merasakan darahnya sendiri lewat ciuman itu tapi dia merasa begitu berenergi. Hidupnya seperti terpompa, begitu nyata. Jadi ini rasanya menjadi kaum vampir yang hidup abadi. Dia tak merasakan adanya perubahan yang mencolok pada tubuhnya. Kecuali itu, dia hanya merasa begitu bersemangat dan hidup.

Dia tak peduli bagaimana caranya kalau dia harus mengkomsumsi darah manusia untuk mempertahankan kondisi tubuhnya nanti. Tapi dia tau, selama gadis yang paling diinginkannya berada disampingnya, segala macam kesulitan tidak ada artinya.

"Hidupku yang baru harus dirayakan, Shiho." Desis Shinichi bergairah. Dipandangnya gadis itu, Shiho tak pernah tampak secantik ini dibawah cahaya bulan. Wajah gadis itu merona dan dia tampak begitu menawan dan bersemangat karena dahaganya selama berbulan-bulan telah terpenuhi.

Dibelainya pipi gadis itu, mencoba merasakan hangat wajahnya di setiap sentuhannya, jemarinya turun ke bibir pinknya dan terhenti di dagunya. Dia mendekat dan bibir keduanya kembali bertemu.

Ciuman mereka kali ini lebih lambat, menyiksa, dan membuat Shinichi frustasi. Dia menekan kepala gadisnya untuk mempercepat temponya.

"Shiho..." desisnya di sela-sela ciumannya, gadis itu mengerang dan desahannya bagai membangkitkan sensasi di tubuh pria itu. Shinichi kemudian mengangkat gadisnya dengan posisi _bridal style_ dan membawanya ke kamarnya. Setelah sampai, dia membaringkannya di ranjang dengan perlahan. Warna putih selimutnya kontras dengan rambut pirang strawberry Shiho dan gaun panjang merah gadis itu.

Shinichi tak bergerak ketika melihat pemandangan indah dimatanya. Gadis yang paling diinginkannya, yang membuat hidupnya kacau, yang membuat tidurnya tak pernah nyenyak, yang membuat dunianya jungkir balik seperti tanpa gravitasi, tanpa pegangan, yang membuatnya kehilangan akal sehat, rasionalitasnya lenyap dan gadis itu, Shiho, sedang dalam posisi tidur sambil menatapnya sekarang. Bola mata Shiho yang kebiruan menggelap di bawah keemasan cahaya bulan.

"Shinichi..." desahnya.

Shinichi mendekati gadisnya dan mulai menciumnya lagi. Keduanya tenggelam dalam nafsu, kenikmatan dan cinta. Tangan Shiho membelai dada Shinichi yang telanjang, jemarinya meninggalkan jejak terbakar di tubuh pria itu. Ciuman Shinichi mulai bergeser kebawah, ke dagu, leher, meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di setiap kulit yang dia temui, seakan ingin memberi tanda kalau gadis itu miliknya sekarang.

Tangan Shinichi mulai menjalari punggung Shiho untuk membuka gaunnya, bibirnya tetap tak berhenti menciumi setiap kulit yang terbuka. Ketika gadis itu telanjang sepenuhnya, Shinichi bangkit berdiri, menatap gadisnya, mengagumi setiap inci kulit mulusnya lalu dia mengambil kelopak mawar yang memang tersedia di kamarnya kemudian menaburkannya di tubuh gadis itu. Helai-helai turun seperti hujan. Shiho menggigit bibirnya dengan gemetar ketika menyadari tatapan Shinichi. Pria itu tersenyum kemudian melepaskan sisa pakaiannya dan mulai menciumi gadisnya lagi. Ciuman mereka berubah menjadi lebih liar dan ganas seriring waktu. Permainan mereka telah sampai pada ujungnya. Dan masing-masing tak mampu menahan diri lagi.

"Shiho..." Desis Shinichi di telinga gadisnya sebelum memasukinya. Kedua matanya terpejam untuk menikmati sensasi demi sensasi. Butir-butir keringat mulai bermunculan dan gerakan mereka makin cepat. Kuku Shiho yang panjang menggurat punggung prianya hingga berdarah tapi Shinichi mengabaikannya. Dia ingin memuaskan gadisnya dan melihatnya menikmati cinta yang diberikan padanya.

"Shinichi..." Gadisnya mendesah. Aroma keringat, mawar, darah dan nafsu berbaur menjadi satu. Cinta mereka mencapai puncaknya, berkali-kali, dan tanpa jeda.

Seiring malam semakin larut, romansa mereka tentu belum usai dan masih panjang.

Masih panjang.

...karena mereka punya sepanjang hidup abadi untuk menikmatinya.

_._

_._

_._

_You ask when you're alone, "what is love?"_  
_ The blood is love..._

.

.

.

fin.

* * *

A/N : fic lama yang tersisa di document, jadi gw post aja hari ini. Sebenarnya rencananya multi-chapter tapi gw ga punya waktu untuk menulisnya jadi gw padatin jadi oneshot doang.

Thanks for reading. ^_^


End file.
